Heavy Clouds
by Makoto Shimizu
Summary: The story how it could've been when you add an OC about the same age as Naruto and Sasuke. After a while there may be some NaruxSasuxOC :3
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the properties published by Shueisha Inc. or written by Masashi Kishimoto. I do own the following story._

**Heavy Clouds**

Chapter 1

(Main Character POV)

_My name is Makoto Shimizu, I'm 7 years old and I transferred to Konohagakure about 2 weeks ago. Before that I used to live in a small orphanage with 4 other children. As it was a small country village and I was a reserved child, I lived a quiet life. The 4 other children I lived with were my only real problem. No matter how I talked to them, tried to help them or tried to avoid them, they'd always find something to nag me about. One day I talked to my legal guardian about it, but he told me I'm antisocial. I'm not sure if he told me because it's the truth or because he doesn't like me, but he was the closest thing I had to a father, so I believed him. This led me to accept the bullying, which apparently only makes it worse, because soon even my "guardian" was bullying me. I chose to believe that it was my fault for being anti-social, and I didn't mind moving to an orphanage in konohagakure if it made them all happy._

_When I first got here I was deeply overwhelmed, because I was sure my entire village could fit in their doorway. I was greeted by 2 teachers, the first one was Iruka, and I don't even remember the second one, I'm not even sure I ever saw him again. But anyway, they were actually really nice to me. One of them asked me if I was a ninja, but I told him no. At that point I had heard about ninja's, what they did and why, but I'd only ever seen one twice, for about 20 seconds each (they're so damn fast!). So they told me they'd show me around the village "for a while", and it was so ridiculously huge! They showed me the different clans, training gronds, the konoha memorial, a BBQ place, the Ichiraku ramen bar, and the ninja academy. To my surprise Iruka told me to come inside and took me in an empty classroom. I was kind of nervous, but he told me he was gonne test if I was a ninja, because he wasn't convinced - at all. After about 30 minutes of making weird hand seals and trying to focus all my attention *poof* OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL *poof*. I could swear I just saw myself, and I was going to ask Iruka but he was already laughing hysterically, much to my relief. _

_The next 2 weeks I was personally trained by a teacher called Ebisu, as I'd never had that much positive attention I really tried to focus and learn a lot of new fighting techniques, and "ninjutsu" I'd never even heard about. I woke up every morning in a small room from an rather old, big building, but as soon as I could walk straight, I ran to the training room where Ebisu was always waiting for me (I still wonder if he's human or some kind of weird robot alien). After those 2 weeks of exhausting training, he told me I was above the level of most of the ninjas my age, and that I could probably join the ninja academy - the next DAY. I went home, took a shower, and here I am wondering if there's anything I should do before I start going to the ninja academy. Maybe I should try to make some friends? At least nobody has said anything about me being antisocial or weird._

(No POV)

He decided he'd go to the training grounds to see if there's anyone there. When he was about half way there he suddenly heard a familiar voice "Oiii, makoto-kun!" He turned around and saw Iruka eating ramen with another kid, dressed up entirely in orange who was slurping up the ramen like it could disintegrate any second. He suddenly realized he had yet to eat supper, and he really wanted to tell Iruka about the progress he made with Ebisu-sensei. So he went over to Iruka and sat down.

"So I heard you're going to join the ninja academy starting tomorrow, after 2 weeks of training!"

"Yeah, Ebisu-sensei really helped me with-"

"SPRRRLT" The orange kid sprayed a mouthfull of ramen all over the ramen hut.

"You had to train with that pervert?"

Iruka's eye twitched.

"Yes, Makoto only just learned he's a ninja, and I heard he's already better at ninjutsu then you are. And you could at least introduce yoursel-"

"MY name is UZUMAKI NARUTO, and one day I WILL BE THE HOKAGE!" he yelled like a madman

"Eh hi, I'm Makoto Shimizu, and I only got here about 3 weeks ago."

"Makoto-kun, how about I buy you some miso ramen? I think you deserve it" Iruka said smiling.

"Awesome, I don't think I have any money left so I'd love that"

"Ne, Iruka, I want more as well. I only had 12 today..."

"DON'T BE SO RUDE, anyway I don't have enough money left."

"You can have half of mine if you want-"

"Yosh! Arigato!"

They sat there eating their ramen for a while. Naruto was actually trying his best not to eat more then half of it. Even Makoto noticed it and he smiled at the thought that he was actually making a friend.

"It's about time I walk you 2 home, I'm going to be testing your shuriken skills tomorrow."

He turned to Makoto "Ah that's right, I forgot to tell you: you're in the same class as Naruto and I'm your teacher."

"That's all good, but can you please carry me home senseeeiii, I ate too much. I'm sure he can go with his parents, where are they anyway-" Iruka thumped his shoulder .

"... I really don't know"

"Wow, they must be really lousy parents then if they jus-" He stopped promptly when he saw the all too familiar hurt in Makoto's eyes.

"I never really met them, but I guess they died in the last war or something"

"s-sorry... eh, we'll walk you home then" for the first time in a long while he didn't know what to say.

After a short awkward silence, Iruka tried to change the subject

"ah that's right, you live in the samebuilding, don't you? You can just walk home together, I have to go prepare my classroom anyway, see you both tomorrow!"

"Right, so eh... let's go, shall we"

"yeah, I'm totally exhausted from training with ebisu-sensei, but I did learn a whole lot"

"hehee, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough how strong you really are. Are you sure you can handle ninja academy after 2 weeks? I mean, even I have to work hard for passing my tests."

"I'm sure I'll be fine, I'm not all that good with shuriken though..."

They talked about cabbages and kings untill they reached Naruto's room. After a formal goodbye, he opened his doar and "BLUEEERGHHF" A vicious smell stormed through the doarway and assaulted their nostrils.

"What the hell is that smell?"

"It might be that green pool of milk on the floor..."

"EEW, that's disgusting... Do you think I could like, sleep on your couch, or eh, your floor or something...?"

"Well I have a double bed, so I guess you can sleep at my place, but how did the milk get there?"

"Yosh! Thanks, wouldn't want to spend the night outside again."

"Again?"

"Eh, long story, let's just get going!"

They went inside makoto's room, and Naruto was amazed by how much it looked like his. Not that the furniture or paint was the same, it was actually completely different, but there were clothes, food and unrecognizable pieces of junk everywhere.

"Eh sorry about that, I've been busy training ever since I got here, but I'm sure this is your kind of habitat"

Naruto grinned and threw himself on the bed. "This feels so much better then my bed, you don't feel any springs at all and I can't even smell what you ate last night!"

"I'm just gonne get in my pajamas, I'll be right back" Makoto went into the tiny bathroom and came out in darkblue pjs with a big cartoonish moon on the front and stars on the back. "You can use my spare ones, I left them inside"

"Ah good, arigato, Makoto-kun"

Naruto came out in identical pjs, and sat down on the bed, looking a bit troubled.

"I'm sorry if I was rude at ichiraku's, but I'm really gratefull for letting me stay here and all, and I hope we can be like, eh, friends...?"

Makoto never thought the loud orange kid could be so gentle, but he was way too happy to be surprised, _**he**_ - 'the antisocial weirdo' - was actually going to make a friend?

"I'd really like to be your friend, Naruto-kun" He could see Naruto's face becoming as bright as the sun, and that sight made him feel even better inside.

"Yosh! This is our first sleepover then I guess! Ooh, I can't wait to show you my hiding place, but you really can't tell the others, they've never even been close! Oh, and I'll show you around the ninja academy, and we can train together for the test, and we can graduate together, but, uh..."

"Hehe, don't worry, I'll let you be the hokage, don't wanne spend my days in an office anyway"

This was met with another huge grin from Naruto.

They crawled under the duvet, and they came to the conclusion that they both wanted to talk but were too tired. So it was only a matter of seconds untill they were both snoring.

After what felt like 10 minutes, Makoto woke up to the sunlight, shining brightly through the thin purple curtains. He was about to get up when he felt another body pressing onto his chest and he could feel another chest rising with his left hand. He realized he and Naruto must've had extremely lively dreams, but he didn't even think about waking the other up to get out of this contraption. He never had a lot of affection, but he sure as hell was comfy now. He just closed his eyes and thanked life for changing so dramatically.

_Well I hope you enjoyed it, but even if you didn't: I'm mainly writing this for myself :). There's not going to be any lemon or lime untill the characters are age appropriate, and they won't be aging 1 year per chapter, because I don't like reading those kind of stories myself :p. By the way, I'm from Belgium... so yeah, my english's kinda rusty ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the properties published by Shueisha Inc. or written by Masashi Kishimoto. I do own the following story._

Chapter 2

"... Oi, Makoto" *poke* "Think we can go practise a bit before school starts?" *poke* *poke*

Makoto tried to keep his eyes open, beginning to see a vague figure of his friend "eh... what?"

"Iruka-sensei's gonne test our shuriken skills, and you said you're not good at it, so we should go train for a bit ... I'm not aaalll that good at it either."

Makoto tried to get up, pushing himself from the bed with his hands behind his back "Shouldn't we like eat first or shower or change ou-"

"I already packed some riceballs, and we'll be all sweaty after training anyway, now let's go!" Naruto jumped on the bed, full of energy, succesfully firing Makoto from the bed like it was a trampoline.

"Lemme just get in my training clothes" Makoto whined

"OK, meet me at the training grounds near the memorial in 2 minutes!" Naruto stormed outside

_'Definitely ADHD.' Makoto thought 'Maybe something worse.'_

After about 2 minutes of changing his clothes, grabbing his shuriken and finding out Naruto took all _**his**_ riceballs, Makoto took off to the training grounds.

"YOSH, so let's try to hit these trees with 6 shuriken at once from eh... this distance."

"Okay, you ready?" - "YOSH" - "GO"

Sounds of shuriken flying through the air, some plumping in the trees, some sticking in the ground, some hitting other shuriken.

Naruto looked up and saw he only hit a tree twice, but the second one was sticking in a tree about 5 yards away from his target. The four others were randomly sticking in the ground. He looked at Makoto and saw he hit his tree 2 times, and he could only find 1 other in the ground.

"Bwahaha, where are your other shuriken?" Naruto laughed

"I only used 3, I'll use 1 more each time"

They trained for about 20 minutes using Makoto's technique. Eventually they were at about the same level and could hit the target with 6 shuriken (not in a perfectly straight line, but they were both happy with their progress).

They ate the riceballs on their way to school, still talking about their progress and Naruto was already planning how they could spend their free time that evening.

They arrived at the academy about 5 minutes early. And Makoto was walking uncomfortably.

"Ah that's right, you haven't met any of these people, have you?"

"No, and I'm not good at meeting new people... there weren't all that many where I used to live."

"Hehee, relax Makoto-kun, I'll introduce you to some of the boys from our class."

_Naruto sounded very confident but deep inside he wasn't sure if he could really call all the others his friends. He only met them at the academy, if you had to form pairs, he was always the last one to be chosen, if he was chosen at all. He only ever got their attention if he was doing something really stupid, and making a fool of himself. But even that attention was overwhelmed by the hatefull glares from all their parents, even though he'd never even been rude against them._

Naruto introduced him to Chouji, Shikamaru and Kiba who were sitting in the shadow of a tree.

_Makoto was happy to meet some new people though he had to admit they were all kind of ... special? Not in a bad way, they just all had very distinct personalities. Chouji was eh, big boned to say the least, and in the 5 minutes they talked he ate more riceballs then he and naruto did this morning. Shikamaru was one of the laziest people he'd ever met, and you could hear he carefully planned what to say so he wouldn't use any unnecessary syllabils, but he seemed like a nice guy nonetheless. Kiba seemed rather normal until he noticed the boy had FREAKING CLAWS AND FANGS, but other then that he was a lot like naruto._

Eventually they heard the signal to get inside, and Naruto showed Makoto their classroom. It was the same one Iruka had led him to the first time, but now there was a huge swarm of estatic girls, their epicenter being an annoyed black-haired boy, who was clearly trying too hard to look cool.

"Eh, what's going on over there, Naruto-kun?" Makoto asked

"Argh, for some reason all the girls like that bastard. I really don't know what's so good about him, he never even talks."

"Hehe, there's no reason to be jealou-"

"I'M DEFINITELY NOT!"

"Good, cause there's no reason to be, he's probably not veen enjoying all the attention anyway."

"Pft, yeah right, he's just trying to act cool so the girls hang around him even more."

"Well I don't know about you, but I wouldn't like to be surrounded all the time."

"Che, I guess you're right- but he's still a bastard."

Iruka entered the classroom and signaled Makoto to come to him.

"Hello class, as you might've noticed already, today we've got a new student, please welcome Makoto-kun and be friendly to him, he's only just transferred to Konoha"

_"Hello Makoto" _

"Eh... Hi everyone" Makoto said uncomfortably

"You can all get to know him during playtime, because right now we're going to start with a test. All grab your shuriken, go outside and line up."

"Ok, we're going to throw 6 shuriken and to pass, at least 5 of them have to hit the target. You all get 3 tries, the best one counts. Ok, you go first Shikamaru."

*Mhrg* was the only thing he 'said'.

*woosh* He'd only used 5 of his shuriken, but they were all sticking in the target somewhat random.

"Eh okay, good job, you've got 2 more tries."

But it didn't seem like the boy cared, bercause he was already going back inside.

Iruka Sighed. "Okay Sasuke, it's your turn. Sakura, give him some space please... "

"Yeah, more room for his gigantic inflated ego." Naruto whispered.

"Shut up, dobe." (Naruto wasn't all that good at whispering...) "Teme!"

*woosh* Sasuke threw his shuriken and they all landed in a perfectly straight line on the target.

All the girls were cheering hysterically and saying how awesome _their_ sasuke is.

Next was Makoto.

*woosh*

"Yosh!" He got about the same result as shikamaru, but was sure as hell going to use all his tries,

He quickly got his shuriken back and tried again. *woosh*

He got 5 again, but in a straighter line this time, the 6th one barely missing.

He was getting quite nervous now; *woosh*

"YEAH! Awesome." All of them were sticking in the target, though it was a really sloppy line again. Not that he cared.

"Very good, Makoto-kun. If he can do it after only 2 weeks of training, you should all be able to pass this test, mkay? Okay, Hinata, your turn."

Eventually it was Naruto's turn, and he was getting quite nervous because everyone had passed already.

*woosh* he got 4 on his first try.

"Hehee, that was on purpose, only trying to keep it exciting." He gulped.

*woosh* he got 4 on his second try.

"eh... see, it's like I said."

He wansn't sure what to do now, he knew he should be able to hit the target 5 times if he really concentrated, but it wouldn't be as good as Sasuke or Makoto or Kiba or.. eh, most living creatures, and nobody would even notice him. He looked at Makoto and saw an encouraging smile, one he hadn't seen in a long time. _Whatever._

*woosh*

Five shuriken were sticking in the tree, though they weren't in a straight line and after a couple of seconds another one fell down.

"It was close, but you passed Naruto." Iruka said

"Hahahaha my Sasuke is still soo much better then you are, dead last" The crazy pink haired girl yelled.

Most of the other kids were laughing as well, but Naruto didn't care. He was only looking at Makoto, who was still smiling and giving a thumbs up.

Sorry if I sounded like a total bitch last time :P. Of course I do care about what you think, and how I might write a better story, I'm just not prepared to drastically change the story or my writing style.

Happy new year to y'all :D!


End file.
